Watercrafts and boats have been traditionally used to transport goods and people across water. However, with developments in technology watercrafts and boats have been used for recreational activities and sports. Rowing, rafting, kayaking, and canoeing are among some of the recreational activities that take place at a competitive level.
In contrast to participating in water related activities at a competitive level, many individuals also prefer to be involved in water related activities as a recreational activity. Jet skis are one such watercraft that is intended for recreational activities. However, jet skis cannot be used by individuals of all ages. As an example, an elderly person or a child may not be able to handle a jet ski. Among other similar watercrafts such as canoes and kayaks, water cycles can be noted as a watercraft that can be used by individuals of all ages.
Water cycles are mostly used during warm weather conditions. Children and adults are equally likely to enjoy riding water cycles during family outings and other activities such as fishing. Almost all water cycles we see today are fixed in size and require special transportation methods. As a result, most of the water cycle owners are individuals who live close to an area where the water cycle can be used or have special means for transporting the water cycle. On the other hand, renting water cycles have evolved into a very profitable business. Most individuals or groups rent water cycles investing notable amounts. Even if renting a water cycle is a possibility, a water cycle may not be always available at a user's preference. For instance, water cycle renting personnel may not be able to provide for the increasing number of water cycle users. Also, water cycle rental outlets may not be available at a desired location.
Another issue is that existing water cycles are difficult to transport. With the existing fixed designs, the water cycles need to be either carried or dragged across land prior to being used on water. As a result, components that make contact with ground can be damaged over time. Furthermore, all existing water cycles require assembly and disassembly before each use. The process of assembling and disassembling repeatedly can be time consuming and also stressful to a user.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. In particular, the present invention is a portable water cycle that can be transported and utilized with great convenience. Additionally, the present invention includes features that allow users of different build and height to utilize the present invention.